1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for an exercise workout, more particularly to a weightlifting workout and generally comprises an exercise aid comprising a wrist band, a timepiece and at least one exercise routine card, the wrist band having means for carrying the timepiece, means for carrying the exercise routine card and means for displaying the exercise routine card.
2. Prior Art Statement
Bodybuilders, athletes, conditioning coaches, personal trainers, physical therapists as well as individuals engaged in weight training for fitness and conditioning all share a common need, that is, a way of displaying, carrying and tracking workouts. Previously, handwritten data regarding a workout was provided on a paper, notebook or chart supplied by the gym or a fitness speciality company. This method of displaying and creating a workout is cumbersome and inefficient since paper and a writing instrument must be carried around to various workout stations. Furthermore, these paper instruments may be easily damaged, for instance sweat may drip onto the paper instrument smearing or obliterating the workout written thereon. Finally, one tracking a workout on paper medium must improvise in order to put the data into an organized format. Other limitations to the prior art are described below.
It is known to wear a glove during a weightlifting workout and also to wear a wrist band to strengthen the wrist during certain routines. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,321 issued on Jun. 6, 1990, to Allen R. Walunga provides a wristband affixed directly to the glove. No prescribed exercise routine nor watch is associated with this band, the glove is used in the usual manner to enhance the grip on the bar and the band is merely to support the wrist.
It is also known to provide an exercise glove having pockets on both sides for containing weights. No watch is associated with the glove, no prescribed exercise routine is provided nor is there any window for observing. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,418 issued on May 8, 1990 to Ned Hoffman.
It is further known to provide a portable apparatus having a time and calendar function, display window, multiple workout routines and means for tracking an athlete's workouts all stored in electronic memory accessible by a keyboard. The workout routines may be either selected from set routines or customized by the athlete. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,633 issued on Aug. 31, 1999 to Paul Wittrock. This improves upon the hand written method but requires the user to carry the portable apparatus to each workout station, place it in a safe place and retrieve same after every station. Furthermore, exercise data must be recorded in the key pad, a difficult task at best when hands and body are covered in sweat.
Additionally, it is also known to provide a visual display of exertion data that senses exertion on one side of the device and converts it to a visual output visible on a screen on the exposed sided of the device. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,572 issued on Oct. 3, 2000 to Carl M. Smith. No exercise routine is displayed nor is one contemplated in this device.
Football players, especially quarterbacks, wear a “Wrist Coach” on the forearm having coded information for specific sequence of plays or defense/offense schemes for use during the game. No watch is associated with the band nor is the “Wrist Coach” intended to provide prescribed exercise routines to be recorded as complete workouts. The ‘Wrist Coach’ is available at sports stores throughout the country and from Sports Depot at 160 08 Crossbay Blvd, Howard Beach N.Y. 11414.
Finally, it is known to provide an individual wrist band having specific split times for marathon training. Thirty-three different running paces are provided, each on a separate band. No watch is associated with any of these individual wrist bands though it is obvious that a separate watch would be required to check the split times. Additionally, there is no prescribed exercise routine intended to be recorded as a complete workout. For instance, see the website of Darris Blackford at “www.paceband.com” and insert the sentence “This individual wrist band may be ordered from Darris Blackford at 61 W. Henderson Rd., Columbus, Ohio 43214.”